In conventional textile mills, yarn is typically stored and handled in yarn packages which are formed by a yarn wound about the exterior surface of a generally tubular plastic yarn carrier. The yarn carriers are preferably inexpensive, lightweight conical tubes with between about one and five inches in thickness of yarn wound thereabout. The wound yarn provides a shock absorbing or cushioned protective surface on the carrier, except for the end portions of the carrier which typically extend about 1/4" to about 3/4" from the ends of the wound yarn. The yarn packages are commonly subjected to rough handling in the textile mill, however, the carriers are not usually damaged because of the cushioning surface provided by the yarn.
However, a times, the end portions of the carrier may hit a hard object such as the bottom of a bin, a concrete floor, etc. with sufficient force to crack or chip the carrier. When the carrier is cracked or chipped the yarn may become snagged when being withdrawn from the carrier which may damage or break the yarn. This is a particular problem when the nose or smaller diameter end is broken because the yarn is removed from the nose end of the carrier and is more likely to come into contact with the broken portion. In some cases the degree of damage to the carrier may be significant and thereby render the entire package of yarn unusable.
Breakage of the yarn carriers is also more commonly associated with disposable or one-way yarn carriers. As opposed to yarn carriers which are used over and over and are accordingly designed for durability, yarn carriers which are disposed of after use are constructed as inexpensively as feasible. As such, it is typical for the disposable yarn carrier to have relatively thin walls and therefore be more susceptible to damage.
To protect the nose from damage, Turnage U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,866 shows a nose protector attached to the nose of the carrier. However, the required additional manufacturing step to fabricate and attach the protector to the carrier adds to the cost of the carrier.
Pitts U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,685 shows a bobbin with axial fins at the upper end to reinforce the end wall which receives a spindle shaft. The reinforcement is primarily to provide stability of the bobbin while attached to the spindle. Accordingly the end is heavily reinforced and provided with substantial material which adds to the cost of the carrier.
It is also known that a plastic conical carrier may be provided with radial ribs reinforcing a rolled nose at the small end thereof. However, any damage suffered by this type of carrier may spread along the carrier causing further damage and potential harm to the yarn.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a yarn carrier that has a strengthened nose and avoids the drawbacks of the prior art as discussed above.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide an improved nose reinforcement structure for a yarn carrier and which provides for a compartmentalized containment of impact forces and a distribution thereof so as to prevent or minimize damage by splitting, chipping or cracking of the nose during operation and use of the carrier.